gleefandomcom-20200222-history
New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts
The New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA) is a fictional performing arts college, and is the number one school in the US for Musical Theatre. Kurt and Rachel express interest in studying there after high school, but Emma tells them it is a very competitive college, as they only accept around twenty students per year. Kurt and Rachel visit a NYADA mixer hoping to intimidate the other applicants, having practiced Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead. However, when they arrive, they discover several people applying for NYADA who look, dress, and act exactly like Kurt and Rachel. After the group, with Harmony on lead vocals, performs Anything Goes / Anything You Can Do, Kurt and Rachel are humiliated. In I Kissed a Girl, Kurt sends in his application to NYADA. In Yes/No, Kurt and Rachel briefly discuss the topic of being accepted. While they explain how applicants had began receiving letters stating whether they advanced to the finals, Rachel depressingly states that she'll never make it in to Kurt and Finn.Kurt receives his acceptance letter first in Michael, with his father to celebrate. He eyes Rachel in the halls, finding her disappointed, as she believed she was rejected. However, later it is revealed that she was one of the finalists along with Kurt, and they both celebrate together. In Choke, Rachel and Kurt's NYADA auditions are finally going to happen. Carmen Tibideaux, one of the school's professors shows up. She's well known, according to Rachel who seems to be intimidated by her and thus passing over her fear to Kurt as he looks petrified when Rachel informs him who she is. As Kurt auditions first with Not the Boy Next Door, he was originally going to use ''The Music of the Night'', he asks Carmen if she has heard that song a lot, and she replies that she does. This is when he makes his switch. Kurt flies through the audition, receiving much praise from Carmen for his bold choice. Rachel auditions next with ''Don't Rain On My Parade'', she messes up and asks to start again; Carmen remains silent during her first choke, and lets her sing it again. Rachel messes up again and Carmen refuses to let her do it again; stating that Rachel should have been given 8 bars, but had received 18. She says the audition is over, Carmen leaves and Rachel is left on the stage devastated. In Props, Rachel chases Carmen with Tina, trying to convince her that Rachel will suite the school. Carmen briefly mentions how Rachel is affecting other hopefuls auditions into NYADA. In Nationals, Jesse recommends Rachel to Carmen for NYADA. They also discuss about how he once auditioned for the school, and how he auditioned with Giants In The Sky ''from ''Into The Woods. In Goodbye, Rachel and Kurt find out their fate, and while Kurt doesn't get in to NYADA, Rachel does. NYADA is seen to be featured more in Season Four since Rachel has got in. (By seeing the clips and promos, we can see that NYADA is shown in Season Four.) NYADA is based on NYU's Tisch School of the Arts and The American Musical and Dramatic Academy. Known Students Rachelberry alksa.jpg|Rachel Berry|link=Rachel Berry Brody-PortalS4.png|Brody Weston|link=Brody Weston Lydiamuffintop.png|Lydia|link=Lydia Known Applicants/Hopefuls 500x spl200155 001 lea glee.jpg|'Rachel Berry' (Accepted in Goodbye)|link=Rachel Berry 250px-1-chris.jpg|'Kurt Hummel' (Rejected in Goodbye)|link=Kurt Hummel Harmony.png|'Harmony'|link=Harmony Pendleton.png|'Pendleton'|link=Pendleton Canada.jpg|'Canada'|link=Canada Gavroche.jpg|'Gavroche'|link=Gavroche Jessestjames.png|Jesse St. James (Rejected in 2010)|link=Jesse St. James Known Professors CarmenGlee.png|Carmen Tibideaux|link=Carmen Tibideaux Glee-Americano-Dance-Again-Official-Video.jpg|Cassandra July|link=Cassandra July Songs Auditions *'Giants in the Sky' from Into the Woods. Sung by Jesse. *'Anything Goes / Anything You Can Do' from Anything Goes and Annie Get Your Gun. Sung by Harmony with prospective NYADA hopefuls. (The Purple Piano Project) *'Not The Boy Next Door' from The Boy From Oz. Sung by Kurt with Mercedes, Brittany, and Tina. (Choke) *'Don't Rain on My Parade' from Funny Girl. Sung by Rachel. (Choke) At NYADA *'Sister Christian' by Night Ranger. Sung by Brody. *'Americano/Dance Again' by Lady Gaga/Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull. Sung by Cassandra July. (The New Rachel) *'Ave Maria' by Franz Schubert. Sung by Beatriz McLain. *'New York State of Mind' by Billy Joel (Barbra Streisand version). Sung by Rachel. (The New Rachel) Gallery Images Pendleton.jpg NYADA1.jpg NYADA2.jpg NYADA3.jpg Anything1.jpg Category:Schools